Anschluss
"Anschluss'... Stop right now !" - The Master talking with Anschluss. "He.... He's here !!!" - Child '''talking about '''Anschluss. "N-no... Don't k-kill me !" - Red Man seeing Anschluss '''for the first time. '''Anschluss '''is a red nightmare animatronic who is the main villain and antagonist of the entire FFMU series. '''PS: You are NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him. Except you have permission from the creator or if you are an admin (but anyway, you need my permission.... hehe). '''Description Anschluss '''as i sad, is a red nightmare animatronic who wears a red hat and tie. Not only is his tie and hat are red, his whole body is red. '''Anschluss plays a very important role in the history of FFMU (and this will be explained below). He is one of the greatest villains and antagonist that ever existed, he was the one who destroyed Henry SPOILER, drained one of the souls of the children and he is the one who wants to kill The Master. Backstory One day, a boy named Joey Smith had a dream which his favorite animatronic Musical Fredbear turned into a totally red and bizarre creature with sharp teeth. Then, when he woke up from this nightmare, he was disturbed for two weeks seeing hallucinations of that creature. But one day, he saw me, and I saw him, I felt his fear and I fed myself of his fear, so the little boy ran in fear, but I was stronger and faster, and I captured him and I took him to a small and abandoned garage, I showed him what I did, and what I'm going to do. So I erased his memory, and he never remembered me again. But what have I done ? And what am I going to do? I was the one who destroyed Henry, but I had to blame someone, so I blamed Musical Fredbear, what I will do is destroy all these stupid animatronics and kill my enemy... My father, my "savior"... The Master.... And then I'll be free.... Forever... Now... Henry is my slave, my servant, my right arm.... And I know that I can trust him. Personality He has a vindictive, wicked, angry personality and he only wants genocide. Behavior W.I.P Quotes "This is a nightmare created by you ! And in this nightmare you're stuck with me..." "This time you don't come back...." "I was created to make peace.... But nobody understands.... Even more you !" "I'll always be here... With you...." "This christmas, I'll burn it to the ground !" - Anschluss 'talking with the Player after killing him. "*deep breath* I failed.... I just wanted to save them.... Be like you father... I did not want to be like this.... I always wanted to save these poor souls of children who were killed by this monster.... but now I understand.... I'm sorry.... Father...''" - '''Anschluss '''talking in the ''Good Ending. Trivia * Anschluss 'is not considered an animatronic, because he's just a hallucination; * '''Anschluss '''is based on Nightmare from FNaF 4; * '''Anschluss '''is one of the animatronics that has more voice lines; ** The other one is Musical Freddy. * '''Anschluss '''has a soul inside him too; ** But nobody knows who it's (revelation soon). * '''Anschluss '''is the biggest villain of the entire FFMU saga; * '''Anschluss '''has appeared in an FFMU 2 teaser; ** Also to Musical Freddy, Blink and Endo Fredbear. * '''Anschluss '''hates Red Man; * '''Anschluss '''means "''connection" in German; * 'Anschluss '''have a voice line which is a part of a song from the band ''Set It Off; * 'Anschluss '''have a voice line which is the reverse version of the voice line of the Musical Shadow Bonnie. 'Gallery ' FFMU 2 (Teaser -5).png|His teaser. ' Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Nightmare animatronics Category:Villains Category:FFMU 2